My Beloved Ragdoll
by Armanifan
Summary: Jack and Sally are finally getting married.However, on their special night, something happens that takes away Sally.I continued this, its prolly gonna be better.Chapter 2 up!
1. The Accident

**AN:**** Well, I personally love ****The Nightmare Before Christmas****, it could lead to obsession soon though… xD So I got bored after finishing my algebra test and decided to write this. Reviews are much appreciated. This is a oneshot, but if I get enough reviews or suggestions for future chapters, I could make it a full-blown Adventure/Romance fic. Thanx!! **

**Disclaimer:**** TNBC belongs to Tim Burton, not me. –sob- ****TTTT**

* * *

Windows shattered, people screaming and begging for mercy, and thunder crashing described what could've been the wedding of the century, was instead the biggest catastrophe. Jack Skellington tried to find her, but she was no where to be found. Then he spotted her. Sally. She was being taken away, unconscious. He ran after her, but the black hooded creatures who captured her poofed away instantly. He stood in the town courtyard, tuxedo torn, wishing he could've gotten to her sooner. His knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground, pounding it. "Sally…….Sally…..come back to me…" he cried into the ground. Then the rain began to pour around him, soaking him and his suit instantly.

After what seemed like hours, he pushed himself to get up and help clean up what was left of Halloweentown. He looked around and saw that the damage was fairly bad, nobody was dead, just a couple casualties and a few buildings destroyed. Everybody was already cleaning up the damage and caring to the few casualties. He walked around and offered his hand in helping, but everyone assured him that they had it under control. He pondered what he should do, he felt lost in an impossible maze without Sally there next to him, helping him. It was as if his body was being controlled, but he was powerless.

He soon found himself up on top of the swirly hill where he and Sally had a lot of firsts together: where they first confessed their feelings, their first kiss together, and of course, where he proposed to her. All these joyous memories flooded his skull. He felt the sides of his mouth lift up in a small smile but quickly fell back into a frown. He looked over his shoulder and his spirits dampend again when he realized he was still alone, without Sally there at his side.

He felt as if he was being watched and froze. Slowly, he turned and let out a sorrowful sigh, hoping it was his precious ragdoll he held so dearly. He decided to walk back into town and back to his tower, wondering what to do now.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! I made Jack sad in this story!! ****TTTT ****But its okay, reviewers will tell me if they want me to continue this story and make it an Adventure/Romance story. Kay, Thanx!!**

**Armanifan**


	2. The Wedding

**AN- ****Thanx a lot to ****black air mage**** and to ****MrsMageryLovett ****for reviewing!! D And now, I feel happy and obligated to update this story for you guys. Here it is!! Chapter 2 for ****My Beloved Ragdoll****!!**

* * *

It's here. It's finally here. Sally stood before 3 mirrors while the seamstress finished hemming her dress.

"Aw, sweetheart you look gorgeous! Jack's gonna fall in love with you all over again!" the seamstress reassured.

Sally actually did look quite stunning. Her dress was strapless and hugged her petite figure perfectly, it was long and cascaded down to the ground. The dress had beading on it that showed flowers and stars on the corset. The dress had a train on it that looked about 2 or 3 feet on it. Her hair was down and the veil was attached to a small tiara. She hardly had any makeup on, just a few brushed of blush and a quick coat of ruby red lipstick.

The seamstress stood up and examined Sally. "Darling, you look _way _too good for Jack." Sally let out a small giggle to hid her reddening face.

Outside in the town courtyard, people were running here and there setting up chairs and putting up the finishing touches on the altar.

The procession started at Dr. Finklestein's lab and the walkway ended at the altar. Jack and the Mayor were waiting under the large, black altar. Everyone else took their designated seats then the lab door flew open.

Jack looked awestruck(FYI: Jack was wearing a plain black tux with a black bowtie), he'd fallen head over heels for the most stunning beauty he'd ever laid eyes on. She walked ever so gracefully down the walkway it looked as if she was floating above the ground.

She finally reached the altar and Jack lifted the veil. He inwardly gasped. She was radiant. She blushed a rosy red that rivaled the pink blush she had on already. The ceremony went on.

"Halloweentown townsfolk, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Jack Skellington and Sally Finklestein," the minister announced. After a couple more verses, or pages, the vows came up.

"Jack, do you take Sally to be your lawfully wedded wife, till life do you part?" Jack grinned. "I do." Sally looked up to meet his gaze and then smirked. "Sally are you alright?" She snapped her fingers and a puff of gas engulfed her. In her place, stood a black, cloaked creature.

"What have you done with _my_ Sally?" Jack demanded. The creature pointed towards the lab to show that another one of its partners holding Sally up on its shoulders, unconscious. Jack couls se its smile, malicious and gleaming in the moonlight. The "leader" snapped its fingers and another hundred of the creatures jumped out from the shadows and began to reek havoc on the townspeople.

Jack did everything he could, he fought the creatures, protected the townspeople, and searched the crowd for Sally. As he fought the creatures, the creatures weren't exactly weak and left tears and slashes on his tux and body. On the other hand, the townspeople were running for their lives and trying to find places to hide, no matter what the cost. The clouds rolled in, then thunder crashed.

* * *

**Alrighty, FYI, these creatures might sound a lot like the Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts, but I'm still deciding whether to include them in this story or not. Yup yup, kay then R&R plz! I'll update when the right inspiration hits, so it has NOTHING to do with reviews.**

Armanifan


End file.
